Disney Heroes: Battle Mode
by timmycam15
Summary: Certain types of people and creatures from all across the Disneyverse have found themselves inside a different reality, in which a virus comtrols the land and corrupts all its city folk. Join Wreck-It Ralph, the Incredibles, the Zootopia PD, and other friendly faces as they venture through the city and restore peace and order to the city!
1. A New Game?

The internet is a huge haven, where consumers can use it for social media, email, online shopping, and yes, games.

Games are a special kind of concept on the internet. It provides some kind of entertainment for those who have nothing else to do other than surf the internet. Their types can range from role-playing, strategy, puzzle, arcade, adventure, first-person shooter, etc. It's amazing how games vary in shape and form.

But there is one 'game' that is being created in the internet. Yes, I put the quotations in game, because, well, you'll find out eventually…

Our story begins right near the gateway of the game.

"So, Vanellope," a man's voice was heard, "How is it like being at Slaughter Race?"

"It's AMAZING, Ralph!" a girl's response was also heard, "The way that me, Shank, and everyone else race… TOTALLY awesome!"

Two figures, one big, and one small, were walking together, walking the internet again after their little shenanigans (or just the big figure's) nearly broke it. The tall figure was big and muscular. He had spiky brown hair, wore a checkered red shirt, with a green one underneath. He also wore maroon overalls, but one of the straps was not attached across to his back. The figure was also barefoot. His image could be viewable as a wild lumberjack, however, he has a huge heart. He was **Ralph** , from the game, Fix-it Felix Jr. The figure that followed beside him was a child; much smaller than Ralph. She had candy-filled black hair that was wrapped in a ponytail, with her pink bow. She wore a lily green sweatshirt, and a skirt that was colored dark chocolate or black. She had leggings that were also lily green and having white stripes, and she wore black sneakers. Her personality is displayed as nonsensical and sassy, but she is also known to glitch. She was **Vanellope von Schweetz** , formerly from one game, Sugar Rush, and currently on another, Slaughter Race.

"So… um, what are we doing here?" asked Ralph.

"Not sure…" Vanellope responded, "I heard there was a new, whipped-up game in the works, and I figured I'd wanna try it out. I also thought that you'd like to try it out as well."

Ralph smiled at his little friend, "That's nice… But we can't be there all night. I have to be back at Fix-it Felix Jr. by the time the arcade opens back up in the morning."

Vanellope laughed, "Relax, Stinkbrain. We'll be back in no time!"

"If you say so."

Just before Vanellope was going to respond that she 'knows so', the duo stumble upon the gateway of the mysterious game, named…

"'Disney Heroes.'" Ralph narrated the title, "Huh, that sounds interesting."

Vanellope observed the title especially, "Is this something that'll be advertised by 'Oh My Disney'?" she asked, "It sounds like something that's gonna be advertised."

"I dunno, kid," said Ralph, observing the game from the outside. Inside, was a huge, dark and grimmy city. "I think the game inside looks a little unsettling…"

"How bad can one beta game be?" asked Vanellope.

To Vanellope's right, there was a yellow key with a crown on it, hung on a small hook. "I think this key is the one that can open the game up." Vanellope glitched towards the hook, took the key off the hook, and glitched back to the entrance. She and Ralph shared looks, "Welp, you know what they say, Ralph: Game on!"

The glitchy girl held the key to the doors. Suddenly, the key dissolved into the doors, lighting them up. The ground started shaking, and the door started to rumble.

"What the…" Ralph asked, awed by the scenery.

The title above the entrance fell a couple inches, leaning to the right.

"Gee, I'm not too sure if we should go in, Vanellope." said a concerned Ralph, "This doesn't look right."

"Don't be so negative, Ralph!" Vanellope responded, still determined in heading inside the game, "Fortune favors the bold! You can either come with me or get left behind!"

Ralph looked at Vanellope, then looked at the game. Without any other options, he sighed in defeat, "Alright, fine… But don't say I didn't warn you, because I AM warning you."

"Please, what do you think is gonna happen?" Vanellope asked as the door finally opened up for them. The duo started to waltz into the game without any second thought whatsoever.

As soon as the duo was well inside the game, they looked around the dark, pitch-blackness.

"This doesn't look like what I've seen from the outside…" said a concerned Ralph.

"Hey, you never know…" said Vanellope, "It may lighten up once we go further."

Suddenly, the duo jerked up when the door behind them shut, abruptly. Nevertheless, the duo kept on walking deeper and deeper into the game. After what seemed like a couple of minutes of walking and walking, the duo finally stopped and looked around.

"Okay, so now what?" asked Ralph.

The next thing that shocked them came in an instant. Ralph's muscles instantly grew in power, bursting through his sleeves in the process. "Wha- What is this?!" cried Ralph. Then his hair started to raise up as if electricity rubbed against his head. Ralph looked like a saiyan. Vanellope, on the other hand, had not had a tough transition. Pink goggles suddenly appeared on her face. Then, what looks like a little rifle with a coke as the forearm appears in front of Vanellope.

"Oooh!" Vanellope said in awe, "Wonder what this is?" She ran over to pick it up. Once she picked up, a soda bottle backpack with a couple of pipes and a pink peppermint candy appeared on her back.

"What kind of game is this?" Ralph asked, still concerned.

"I don't know!" said Vanellope, obviously enjoying it, "But I kinda like it!"

Suddenly, the duo were teleported away from the pitched-blackness. An instant later, they find themselves on a street at nighttime. Shops, cafes, and other small buildings filled the street.

Ralph looked around the area. As he did, Vanellope was still checking out her little weapon that she was gifted.

"I wonder what this does?" Vanellope activated her trigger on her weapon, causing a cookie to fly from the muzzle and hit a nearby sign. She looked at the weapon again, and smiled, "I may not be back in Sugar Rush, but this thing is awesome!"

Ralph looked at his sleeves, then frowned, "Aw man, this is my only shirt."

Vanellope looked at Ralph's appearance, "Don't feel too hard on yourself, Ralph," she said, sweetly, "You look amazing!"

Ralph smiled a bit, but he resumed looking around the area. Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of him and glared daggers at him and Vanellope.

"Woah!" yelped Ralph, "What is that?!"

Vanellope looked at the figure, shocked herself. The figure was blue-skinned, and had blue fire waving from its head. It also wore a gray ninja suit, and wielded a katana. "ATTACK! ATTACK!" yelled the blue ninja.

"What's it hostile over?" asked the now-concerned Vanellope, "What did we do to get on its bad side?"

"I'm a bad guy too, and I'm even pondering the question myself!" Ralph stated.

Following the ninja were three other figures. One was identical to the ninja. Another figure was a floating headless AND legless figure, wearing a gray hood, glowing blue. Even though it was headless, its hood was still on. Blue dots were inside the mage's hoods, and more blue dots were surrounding it. The third figure was a red robotic figure with three legs, one of them was on the back. It had a cyan circle on its chest that resembled Iron Man's arc reactor. Its arms look like they were covered in bandages.

The four enemies glared at the duo, advancing towards them. "What are they doing?!" yelled Ralph, "We don't mean any harm at all, guys!" The enemies still advanced towards the duo.

"What is wrong with this place?!" Vanellope cried.

Suddenly, a long arm reached out and punched one of the ninjas, knocking it out. The duo turned to see a woman. She had short brown hair, and wore a black eye mask. She wore a red and black superhero suit, and had an I on her chest. She was the super-stretchy superheroine, Helen Parr, otherwise known as **Elastigirl**!

"You!" she yelled at the duo.

"Us?!" both Ralph and Vanellope yelled.

Helen grabbed Ralph by the neck with her elastic arms and dragged him across. "What have you done with my family?!" she chewed him out.

Ralph, who was still choking from Helen's grip, tried to reason with her, "What are you talking about?! We just g-got here!"

"He's right, miss!" Vanellope vouched for his friend, "We just walked in here, and we got these cool features and, and… and, there they were!" She pointed to the enemies advancing towards them.

"Why does e-everyone have to assume that I'm the bad guy?!" Ralph questioned.

Before anyone would say something else, another figure stepped over to aid the enemies. That figure was another muscular man. He had platinum blonde hair, and wore the same eye mask as Helen's. In fact, he wore the exact same superhero outfit as Helen. He was the strong superhero, Bob Parr, otherwise known as **Mr. Incredible**! He had a strange green glow that made him look and act more menacing than normal.

"Bob, there you are!" Helen called over.

"Who is that guy?!" asked Ralph, "Your husband?"

"Duh!" Helen said, folding her arms. She turned back to her husband, "Bob! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Grrrr…" Bob growled.

Helen was taken back by her husband's response. "Bob? Are you alright?"

"MUST *zzzt* TERMINATE *zzzt* ALL *zzzt* ENEMIES!" Bob yelled, possessed.

"He doesn't look good…" said Vanellope. The enemies kept on advancing over to the heroes. "Guys, we have company!"

The ninja, mage, robot, and possessed Bob cornered the trio as they all prepared to fight back.

"Stand back, everyone! I got this!" Ralph announced to the girls. He raised his fists and yelled, "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" Using his fists, he slammed them to the ground, causing a slight earthquake, stunning the opponents for a couple of seconds.

The ninja jumped to Ralph and slashes him with his katana, causing him to yell. The robot blasted a couple of spheres towards the heroes from its circle.

Everyone else began attacking each other. Vanellope fired more cookies towards the enemies while Helen reached over to the enemies and punched them. Meanwhile, the mage blasted a couple of bolts towards the heroes, and Bob advanced to Ralph and punched him square in the face. Ralph punched him in retaliation, putting Bob in pressure.

Vanellope was firing cookies from her weapon, but then she noticed a little lollipop option on it too. "Wonder what this does…" she said, pressing the button. Instantly, a giant lollipop came to her aid. "Sweet!" she exclaimed, "It's lollipop time!" Using her alternate weapon, Vanellope slammed it against the ninja, and then the robot, and then she glitched all the way to the mage to smack it. "I could get used to this…" she said.

Helen looked over to Bob, who jumped up really high and slammed Ralph and Vanellope. "Bob, I don't want to hurt you, but you leave me with no choice!" she called over to her husband. Helen reached over to Bob and punched him square in the face.

Ralph slammed his fists towards the ninja, causing it to drop down and drop its katana, clearly exhausted. Vanellope shot more cookies from her first weapon to take out the mage and the robot. As for Helen, after another hit from her husband, she reached over to him and punched him again, knocking him out. A clear win for the heroes.

Ralph turned to Helen, "Okay, lady, can you tell us what is going on?!" he asked.

"I have no idea what's going on, but we have to do something!" said Helen, "My family's been abducted and it's only a matter of time until-"

Suddenly, the lights go out. All pitch-black.

"What's going on now?!" Ralph asked, growing more concerned.

"Ralph! S-s-..." Vanellope's voice could be heard, before she was cut off.

"Kid?" Ralph called over, "Kid! Vanellope!"

The lights turn back on, and Ralph and Helen see in front of them Bob, who was still possessed, a newly recovered ninja, mage and robot, a second robot, and Vanellope, who had a green glow around her. She was now possessed.

"Vanellope!" Ralph called again, "What happened to you?!"

"ATTACK! *zzzt* MUST *zzzt* ATTACK!" yelled Vanellope.

The enemies started attacking again, provoking Ralph and Helen to attack back. Ralph tried punching and slamming his fists on the ground. Helen reached out and started punching the enemies as hard as she could. Despite their best efforts to put down the enemy wave, the heroes are overpowered.

Quickly feeling exhausted, Helen yelled over to Ralph, "We can't take them on like this! We have to retreat!"

"No kidding!" Ralph exclaimed, exhausted as well.

The duo ran away from the wave, with the enemies on their tail.

Ralph, still running, turns to see the enemies chasing them down. "They're following us!" he yelled, "We have to find some place to lose them!"

Helen turned around and saw them. Then she turned around and saw an alleyway. "This way! Quick!" Ralph followed the superheroine towards the alleyway. Soon as they got there, Helen yelled to Ralph, "In there!" she points to a doorway that is boarded up. Helen stops at the front, rips the wood from the door, and enters the entrance. Ralph, behind her, squeezes through the entrance, trying as hard not to break anything. With Ralph in, Helen reached back to barricade the door using the wood she ripped out. Then, the duo hid in a corridor away from the entrance.

The enemies passed them, still searching for them.

As soon as they were long gone, Ralph turned to Helen, "Okay, lady, what is going on here?" he whispered, "This game is no longer fun…"

"You think this is a game?" Helen responded.

"What?" Ralph looked at her, confused. He stood up and peeked outside a little crack from one of the closed-out windows. He saw the city, and saw more and more creatures passing the streets. They were yelling 'ATTACK! *zzzt*', all throughout the streets. The duo were still worried about the heroes and what will happen with them.


	2. The Battle Begins

Previously, Wreck-it Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz traveled into a 'game' in a beta stage. Once in, they transformed into powerful fighters. Unsure of what to do next, they were cornered by a group of creepy foes and a green glowing Mr. Incredible. But with the help of his wife, Elastigirl, who was not possessed, they were able to defeat them with ease. Unfortunately, their celebrations were cut short when Vanellope becomes possessed herself, joining the foes, and causing Ralph and Elastigirl to flee from the mob.

"What do you mean that this isn't a game?" asked Ralph, still incredulous, "What is this, some kind of odd universe we're in?!"

"Apparently," said Helen, "Why do you call _this_ a game?"

"Because Vanellope and I were at the entrance of this- UGH!" Ralph groaned, "That's not important! What's important is that we need to find Vanellope and your husband and find a way out of this place!"

Ralph looked outside of the boarded window, and saw that the coast was clear. Everyone chasing them was far gone.

"Now what do we do?" Ralph looked back at Helen, "Coast is clear… but we won't be knowing for how long."

"Alright." said Helen, "While those goons are away, we should go survey the area, see if there's anyone we could find who is NOT possessed."

As soon as the duo reached the door in which they have first entered, they start hearing the goons from before on the other side, making eerie noises.

"Goons…" Helen quietly yelped.

Ralph peeked from outside the boarded window, seeing a blue ninja and a blue mage walking past the entrance. He knew that if they went out now, then they would be spotted. Ralph turned back to Helen, "There's gotta be another way out…"

The duo crept away from the door and into the dark halls. They walked throughout the halls, trying to find a secret way out of the building. Suddenly, Ralph stubs his toe on something, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Arrrgh…" he quietly cried, nursing his stubbed toe.

"You okay?" Helen asked, coming down to his aid. Then she looked at the object that made him stub his toe. "It's a door knob…" she said, "Maybe… it can lead us underground and somewhere away from here!"

"You don't say…" said Ralph, still in pain.

Helen tried to open the rusty door knob; the door revealing a giant hole that goes deep underground.

"You're kidding!" Ralph complained.

"Let me see how deep the hole is." said Helen, having her leg reach way down into the whole. Her leg felt dirt, rocks, and earthworms along the way down. Eventually, it reached the very bottom of the whole. "If I were to guess, it's probably 100 feet underground."

"100 feet?!" Ralph gasped.

"Shhhh!" Helen shushed him, "Yes. It may be deep, but it's probably the only way we can leave without getting caught by those goons."

"Goons?" Ralph asked, "I'm not sure if I can call them goons, no... Creeps! Creeps are more like it! Yeah, I'll call em creeps!"

Helen rolled her eyes, "Whatever… This is our only option."

"Woah woah," Ralph tried to argue, "I've gotten hurt too much. There's NO way I'm gonna-"

Before he could finish, Helen jumped down the hole. Her body opened up as if it were a parachute, creating a soft landing for her.

"Of course…" Ralph sighed.

Helen looked up to see Ralph looking down. "Alright! Now _you_ jump down!" she called to him.

"Are you kidding me?! If I do that, I'll hurt my bottom!" Ralph protested, still worried of getting hurt, holding his rear.

Helen sighed, "Then _I'll_ catch you."

Ralph groaned, "I weigh 643 pounds, lady! I'm gonna crush if you if you catch me!"

"Just jump and I'll catch you!" shouted Helen.

"Fine…" Ralph groaned. He walked a couple steps away from the hole. Viewing how deep it is, he took a breath. He peeked again and saw Helen inflating into what would look like a mattress.

Without any moment of hesitation, Ralph bounced down into the hole, plunging down there fast. What would seem like only 3 or so seconds…

 **CRASH!**

Ralph landed on his rear, unscathed, yet the impact created a crater. "Hey!" he said, "Not bad!" Ralph looked around to see where Helen was, but she was nowhere. "Hello? Lady, where are you?"

Then he heard some muffled moaning from underneath him. He realized that his extreme weight squashed the elastic superheroine. Getting up, Helen breathed heavily.

"Told you I was gonna crush you…" Ralph said to her.

Helen rolled her eyes. Standing back up, they start to wander through the subway tunnels, looking around for any source of life… or light, whichever.

"So… um… how did you end up here?" Ralph asked Helen, curiously.

"I have no idea…" said Helen, "All I remembered was going to sleep last night with my husband, that strong man you saw earlier…" She closed her eyes, thinking of what happened after she fell asleep. "And then suddenly, I wake up in the middle of a street! And Bob… I heard his voice… but I didn't find him until you guys showed up… And he was glowing green, infected…" A tear fell from Helen's eye as she took off her mask and rubbed it with her glove.

Ralph stared at Helen, sympathetically. "Gee… I'm sorry that happened." he said, "Losing your loved one to something terrible is… what else? Terrible! Especially since that something is greeny, and glowy, and infectious to whatever it touches! It's kinda like… a virus!"

"Virus, huh?"

"Well yeah." said Ralph, "Twice I fought viruses that would've took over a system of what sort. One was an arcade virus that was created _and_ fused from a wacked-up attention-hog race car driver and hungry insects." Ralph shuddered when he remembered when he had to defend Sugar Rush against a Cy-Bug attack. "And then the other one was an insecurity virus… Tried to take my best friend with him…" Ralph reminisced the time he created a virus that nearly ended the internet.

Helen stared at Ralph, studying what he had explained to her. "You _do_ sound like you're from a video game…" she said.

"Yeah, I came from the arcade game, Fix-it Felix Jr." said Ralph, "Probably have never heard of it."

Helen shook her head.

"Guess you don't play video games that much…"

"Well if I _have_ heard of you, it would've been from Dash." said Helen.

"Who's he?" asked Ralph, curious, "Is he another relative of yours?"

Helen stepped over a puddle as she folded her arms. "Dash is actually my middle child; my oldest son."

"Huh." said Ralph, "You must have a bunch of children up in your hands."

"Well, Bob and I have three children." said Helen, "Besides Dash, we have Violet, our oldest and only daughter, and Jack-Jack, who is a baby. I'm just as concerned about them as I am for Bob."

Ralph nodded. "That's cool."

As they kept on talking and walking through the subway tunnels, they see a faint light up ahead.

Helen points out to it. "Over there!" she said, running towards it.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ralph called over to her. When he didn't get a response, he chased after her. Helen flipped, or stretched, her way out of Ralph's sight. "Hey! Lady, slow down for a minute! Where are you going-"

Suddenly, Ralph enters a dilapidated station. The scenery and feel of it was old, and looked like it could be renovated from the works of Fix-it Felix's magic hammer. Cobwebs were seen beside benches, columns, and fallen-down vending machines. There was also chipping paint and cracks on the walls and floors. A bunch of flies and maggots were flying underneath nearly-dimmed lights on the ceiling. Up between two columns, read a sign that says 'Origin Station'. On another column, it read an entire subway map. The line Origin Station was located on was the Sunrise Line. There were a couple more subway lines, but they were all covered in dust.

Right at the other end of the station, Helen was observing a broken escalator. "I think I've found the exit." she said to Ralph.

Ralph hopped up from the tracks and waltzed over to her. "You sure?" he asked, "How do you know that there aren't any creeps swarming the entrance?"

"We'll find out once we leave the exit." Helen turned around, "As far as I know, there won't be much of a threat than where we were."

As they were speaking, some blasts and yells were heard from upstairs.

"Or they can just appear now." Ralph sarcastically said.

Helen rolled her eyes again and ran up the escalator to find the source of the sounds.

"Wait!" Ralph tried calling after her, "Don't you think that we should see what abilities and powers we need to be steer clear of before we check it out?" But it was too late, as Helen was already well on her way to find the source.

Ralph growled in frustration, before firing his hand, balled up in a fist, to a column. The impact of the punch destroyed the column beyond repair, with chunks of it scattered around the floor. Some of them landed on the subway tracks.

"I hate today…" Ralph grumbled.

As the gentle giant stormed across the subway station and up the escalator, he hears a loud…

 **BANG!**

Ralph turns to see the Origin Station sign, fallen onto the floor, split in two. Ralph stared at it for several seconds before awkwardly waltzing up the escalator, trying not to pay any more attention to the broken sign.

As soon as Ralph turned from the corridor, he sprinted across the subterranean second floor and ran up a giant staircase, equally dilapidated and dusty as the station was.

"Up here!" Helen beckoned Ralph, "I could use your assistance!"

Ralph catches up to the stretchy-superheroine, as they both see a horde of blue ninjas. The ninjas were busy destroying the station building, slashing signs with their katanas and jumping on the walls to destroy wall decorations. Some of them took out old light bulbs and tried to shake them, to see if they still work. When they were near the point of uselessness, they threw them to the ground.

"PURGE THE ERRORS!" yelled one of the ninjas, which caused the rest of the ninjas to yell the same line as their fellow ninja did.

The ninjas look over to see the duo. Instantly, they glare at them, jumping down from the walls and ceilings and readied themselves for fighting position.

"Grrr…" they growled in unison, "ATTACK ALL ENEMIES!"

"Can we take all of them?" asked Ralph, nervous about fighting them again.

Helen smirked and winked at Ralph, "Don't worry. We can do this!"

Just as they were about to fight off the horde of ninjas, two blue brutish creeps appeared out of nowhere. They wore an orange bandana on their heads, a brownish gray shirt with orange straps and their sleeves ripped out, and pants of the same color. They were also barefoot. The brutes held paddles.

"MUST CLEAN CODE!" the brutes both yelled, tapping their paddles on their hands, standing in front of the ninja horde.

Helen and Ralph looked at each other. They wondered what they were gonna do now that the ninjas had gotten backup.

"FREEZE, CREEPS!" someone yelled.

A shot of cold, freezing ice froze the brutes. Everyone's attention was focused to see a man of African descent, wearing a white and light blue superhero suit. He also had on a white visor. He was the chilly superhero, Lucius Best, under the superhero alias, **Frozone**!

"Lucius!" Helen called over to him, "Am I glad to see you here!"

Lucius smiled at Helen. "Looks like we have the advantage!" he said to the duo, "Follow my lead!"

Lucius blasted another blast of ice towards the ninjas, knocking one of them out.

One of the brutes thawed themselves out of the ice. "Looks like it's our cue!" Ralph said, hurrying towards the brute. "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" Ralph threw his fists towards the ground, stunning the brute.

Helen ran over to Ralph and Lucius' aid and faced the horde of ninjas. One of the ninjas drew his katana and whisked it in front of her. Helen saw this and immediately dodged their attack. In retaliation, she punched it away from her.

The ninja landed on its feet. It turned towards Ralph and jump kicked him in the face. Ralph yelled in pain, and then punched the ninja. The ninja flew over towards a column, knocked out.

The ninjas growled at the duo when they saw their fallen friend incapacitated. Another ninja slashed its katana towards the frozen brute, instantly thawing it.

The brute, along with its other brute friend, who regained the energy from Ralph's fist slam, whacked their paddles towards Lucius and Helen, causing them to lose their balance.

Lucius retaliated with another blast of ice. The brute dodged the ice blast, and whacked Lucius with its paddle again.

"Take this!" Helen yelled at the brute, before stretching her arm and punched it to the ground. Meanwhile, Ralph jumped up high and landed on the horde of ninjas. The tremor's impact knocked most of them out.

A surviving ninja jumped in front of Ralph and slashed him with its katana. Ralph winced in pain, but he slammed the ninja with his fists, knocking it out.

Lucius and Helen were facing the brutes. The brutes tried to whack them with their paddles again, but Lucius blasted another blast of ice, freezing it. Then Helen knocked it out with her stretchy arm.

The other brute charged over to the duo, readying to smack them with its paddle. Before it would do that though…

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!"

Ralph grabbed the brute by the arm and launched it towards the ceiling. The brute flew in the air until it hit a nearby clock, knocking it out.

With the enemies defeated, the trio surveyed the area, searching for any more creep of what sort. When all was quiet and sound, they all turned to each other.

"So… what now?" asked Ralph.

"I don't know…" said Lucius, "We're all stuck here and-"

Suddenly a glow appears from out of nowhere, in front of the trio. For a couple of seconds, the trio readied themselves into fighting position, ready to combat any creep that appears in their vision.

However, what looked like a creep, was actually a treasure chest.

Ralph crept over to check it out. "I wonder if there's some kind of medal in there…" he said. When he opened it up, it revealed a chest full of…

"Badges?" Ralph asked, confused, picking up a badge that had a white skull inside of a black spade. He pondered of what they looked like, until he had a realization. "I think I know what these are!" he said to the trio.

"Really?" asked Lucius, "What do they do?"

"These badges may actually be power-ups that we could use!"

Lucius and Helen looked at each other, confused. "Is he some kind of-"

"He says he's from a video game." said Helen, "I don't know. He must be enthusiastic about all this."

Ralph walked over to Lucius. "Let's demonstrate on you first…" Ralph placed the skull spade chip on Lucius' chest.

"So… now what?" asked Lucius.

On cue, the badge started glowing. The glow of the badge got brighter and brighter, until soon enough, it disappeared. Once it disappeared, Lucius smiled.

"Hey, I feel much stronger already…" Lucius said, "You _really_ must know much about video games, huh?"

"Yeah." said Ralph, "Fix-it Felix Jr. is where I'm from. But I've been to a lot of other games, and I've known a lot of the material, especially with fighting games."

"And?" asked Lucius.

"And I'm pretty sure that _this_ game, or this universe, as you would call it, is a fighting-type game. I'm pretty sure that with your techniques of fighting, and my knowledge of games like these, maybe… we can, as they say it back where I'm from, progress on further."

Helen and Lucius looked at each other, confused. Helen turned back to Ralph. "But how are we gonna find Bob and my children?" she asked him.

"I'm pretty sure the more we progress, the more we find more people to ally with." said Ralph, "It's either easy, or difficult, depending on what the gameplay is like here."

Helen shrugged, having no choice but to trust a random guy who, apparently, has knowledge of video game-esque qualities and features.

"Okay… so now what?" asked Lucius, still confused on what to do.

The trio looked at each other for a few seconds, and headed towards the exit.

"There has to be some kind of way to get out." said Helen, " _If_ there's a way!" She turned to Ralph, " _Is_ there a way?"

Ralph shrugged. "Depends." he said, "Every game has to have an off button, or something to turn the game off."

Everyone started pondering on what they should do next… Either play along with the game, or find a way to get out.


End file.
